


Mine

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [20]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Jealous!OFC, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: You and Trips have a slight... moment. You work past it.





	Mine

\- "I'm not jealous! It's just...you're mine!"  
\- You mutter the words  
\- Staring at your feet  
\- Embarrassed  
\- You’d yelled at him  
\- Loudly  
\- About flirting with ‘that little whore’  
\- He’d been teasing you since about being jealous.  
\- "Mine."  
\- Hunter smirks  
\- Kisses you softly  
\- “Mine.”  
\- You confirm leaning to kiss him deeper  
\- “Mine...”  
\- His arms around you feel like safety  
\- “Mine...”  
\- He smirks when you stroke his cheek  
\- Smug  
\- He’s always smug  
\- “Mine.”  
\- His voice is almost a purr as he pulls you into him  
\- “Mine...”  
\- The word is a pant when you grind into him  
\- “Mine...”  
\- He’s pulling your shirt open  
\- Rough  
\- Wanton  
\- “Mine...”  
\- A sigh  
\- You love the feel of his hands on your body  
\- His lips against yours  
\- “Mine.”  
\- He’s smirking even as you unzip him  
\- “Mine.”  
\- You move to pull him into you  
\- Panties pushed aside  
\- His cock finally inside you  
\- “Mine...”  
\- The word is repeated over and over  
\- More and more stubbornly  
\- More passionately  
\- Finally, when you’ve both climaxed  
\- He smirks  
\- Kisses you  
\- “Mine...”


End file.
